


face

by thefangirlslair



Series: love on cam: a sasusaku streamer au [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, mysterious gf sakura, streamer sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlslair/pseuds/thefangirlslair
Summary: the moment we’ve been waiting for has arrived.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: love on cam: a sasusaku streamer au [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177688
Comments: 12
Kudos: 114





	face

it was the moment we all have been waiting for, and what better time to do it than now where her famous drunk boyfriend had just passed out from a drunk phasmophobia stream?

the stream started pretty well, with sasuke being his usual unfazed self. you could hear RamenLover and DogDadKiba shouting for the spirit’s name while neji silently roamed around the asylum to look for clues by himself.

we all thought sasuke was just concentrating, but apparently, they were drinking before the game started. and the whole world knew, or at least his 250k viewers, that sasuke uchiha was a lightweight.

now this is where the fun really started because sasuke became louder and, should we say, gigglier. he laughed along with his friends, with the exception of neji of course (responsible king who was the only one really playing the game at that point), and gradually became redder as the game progressed.

he must’ve been so noisy because his girlfriend’s voice came after a very chaotic round where sasuke died in the game, “sasuke-kun? why are you so loud?”

sasuke was still chuckling when he looked towards his girl, “hey, baby. hiiiii~”

the fondness in her voice was heard, “okay, time for bed now.” she approached his seated figure, his eyes dropping as he drunkenly held his girlfriend by the waist, with her head still out of the camera.

“nooo,” he whined against her stomach. “one more round, we’re about to unlock a new map...”

her hand sifted through his hair, “you can do that later. you’re tired, and you’re drunk.” she points at the camera and giggled, “it’s not a good image for you, love. they know your secret now.”

he opened his one eye to look at the camera and sighed. “ugh... fine. sleep with me?” he asked while looking up at her, smiling like a cute idiot. the fans were having a field day on his chat at this point.

she answered by leaning down to plant a kiss on his forehead and murmured, “okay, love. c’mon.”

in the end, his girl managed to haul his ass on his feet and together they left the stream going for a few minutes. the fans thought they forgot it but after a few minutes, a shadow passed on the side of the screen and suddenly there she was— the girl sasuke had been hiding from the world all this time.

and she is so pretty— with sparkling emerald eyes and blinding lovely smile. she simply leaned down towards his keyboard and briefly glanced at the camera to smile and wave a little.

she talked to sasuke’s teammates first and told them sasuke’s out for the night. they said their goodbyes and then she addressed his fans still watching.

“sasuke-kun will be back tomorrow,” her voice was light and warm. “thank you for supporting him as always.” comments flooded his stream and she seemed to read a few because she smiled wider, “hi guys. nice to meet you all, too. i’m sakura.”

when sasuke streamed the next day, he talked about the amount of notification he had. upon checking, he learned that her name trended with the hashtag #LuckySasuke along with a lot of screenshots from her 2-minute appearance.

when asked by fans if he was mad that she showed her face without him, he answered bluntly. “why would i?” his smile was proud when he continued, “she is her own person and i’m just here to support her.” the fans cooed at that.

but sasuke suddenly said, “now you all know why i wanted to keep her all to myself. i’ve been with her for 4 years now and she looks like that every single day. imagine my stress now that you’re all simping over her.”

you can’t blame us, sasuke. we all want to marry your girlfriend, honestly.

**Author's Note:**

> my last snippet for a while. might need another short break but they will be back soon. i will be. take care everyone!!!


End file.
